boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Zola
Papa Zola is a character in BoBoiBoy. Story When he was young, he has some ambition, to be super hero, math teacher, a soccer referee and a physical education teacher which all happened in Season 2, in What Yaya Says, it was revealed that he also wanted to be a chef. Season 1 In his first appearance, he was first seen in the movie, he got angry because the Sleeping Monster, his enemy came to Earth which destroys it's beauty. Later he enters to Tok Aba's house at the time BoBoiBoy and Gopal had came out inside the game in Episode 8. and Gopal mentioned his name, then he finds out that Sleeping Monster also came to the Real World along with Adu Du and Probe and attack BoBoiBoy's friends with the help of Adu Du and Probe. BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Papa Zola entered Sleeping Monster's dream when Papa Zola and Sleeping Monster was about to fight, but Gopal challenged them to play checkers. As soon as they are playing in the first round, Papa Zola loose because he doesn't know how to play. In the second round he was replaced by Tok Aba, who is good at playing checkers, then he wins. In the third round, Both Tok Aba and Sleeping Monster used their own Powers to win but Sleeping Monster destroyed the checker table and Papa Zola's foot got stuck which make him pass away. Finally BoBoiBoy defeated the monster by using combo moves with the three BoBoiBoys. Season 2 He failed on some his interview to get a job until once day he get a job as a Math and P.E. teacher in Rintis Island Primary School, which surprised BoBoiBoy and his friends. Season 3 Papa Zola used Yaya's power to attack Ejo Jo, he chose her powers because the power band was color pink. He entered the game world again to save his wife Mama Zila. Powers *'Kick of Authority' - used to kick his enemy Sleeping Monster. *'Enlargement Belt' - used to enlarge himself like his enemy, this is also used by Gopal and BoBoiBoy. *'Whip of Regret' - used to defend himself, because it's powerful, it can cut foods like fried bananas (Episode 18). *'Flaming Crockery' - used to attack the enemies after Papa Zola upgraded to his new power. (Season 3, Episode 10) Gallery Trivia * Although Papa Zola passed his interviews, it still unknown how he is accepted by Tauke, the Principal of Rintis Island Primary School as he gets angry to him during the interview (Episode 20). *He has his own book named The 1001 Interview Mistakes, which tell why he always failed in the interview to get a job. *He also appeared in the Papa Zola Comic where he encountered the Crooked Monster. *Aside from Gopal, Probe is also a fan of Papa Zola, he bought Papa Zola 5 video game.ProbeHis sleeping hat also have a head of Papa Zola hanged on it. *According to Season 2, Episode 11, date time is February 25, 2013. It could be that his age is 37 years old, 18 months and 8 days, and his birthday is June 7, 1975, so he's the only character in the series who has a complete age. *His only weakness is cannot play checkers. *He is the first character can yell like a girl as seen in Episode 12 of Season 2. The second one was Iwan. Videos Kemunculan Pertama... Papazola! (HD) BoBoiBoy PapaZola OST See Also id:Papa Zola ms:Papa Zola tl:Papa Zola Category:Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aged Characters Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Superheroes